Beyond the Gate
by IcedMintMocha
Summary: Two girls from this dimension cross over to the FMA dimension through "the gate" Please do not read if you havent seen the entire series, it won't make any sense if you do, you can try though. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Hey everyone, this story is about two girls from this dimension crossing over to the FMA dimension through "the gate" Please do not read if you haven't seen the entire series, it won't make any sense if you do, you can try though. Well, enjoy . if you want to see any pics of my character, they're in my profile. Please leave a review.. I never get those.. lol

**1: The Arrival

* * *

**

Michelle watched as the minutes slowly passed by. Could it possibly go any slower? It was Friday and she had just finished the big chemistry exam. She hardly even studied for it at all, she knew she had aced it though. Science was never really her favorite or best subject. This year however, it seemed to be so much easier, like it came naturally all of a sudden.

She was eighteen years old, almost nineteen now. She was a little above average height for a female, 5'8" she stood, most girls in her school were around 5'5". She had long blonde hair that was straight near the top and wavy starting at about the shoulder and down. She had emerald green eyes that were wide and alert. Her figure was slender, yet curved. Very feminine, though she usually covered it up with loose fitting clothes. Her hair also consisted of a delicate bead decoration that trailed down her golden locks, adding almost a glittery touch to her.

Finally, the bell rang. Michelle hurriedly gathered her books into her arms and followed the rest of her classmates out into the hallway. She made her exit from the school and made her way to the library to meet her friend Angie.

* * *

Edward Elric looked at the Luitenent Colonel with aggravation, "Colonel! There's no way I'm letting this go! I'm not going to just move on like nothing happened!" Roy Mustang glared at Ed with a fiery gaze,"Ed, calm down. The military will move on and so will you!" Edward slammed his fists on the office desk, "How can you just move on? After all we've been through and all we know about the homonculous, how could you even think of moving on!"

"Ed, it's been two and a half years since the incident with the homonculous. Four of them are dead, possibly even six. We only know for sure that Wrath is alive. We don't know what happened to Envy or Gluttony. They haven't been seen or heard from for almost three years. What is there to go on about?" Ed kept his head down, still staring at the desk beneath him, "Well, there's still a chance they may turn up again. I'm not giving up my search that easily!"

"You can, and you will. I'm giving you an order! We're moving on now!"

"Well you can move on without me then!" Ed said, slamming his silver pocketwatch down in front of Roy and storming out of the office.

* * *

"Hey Angie!" Michelle called to her friend as she set her stuff down on a nearby table.

Angie was shorter than Michelle in height. She was about 5'4" and also had short hair. Her hair was above shoulder length and a deep maroon color. Her eyes were green as well but had a much darker tint to them.

"Hold on I need to check a book out for first period tomorrow..." She said as Angie stared with annoyance.

"Why?"

Michelle shrugged, "Hell if I know, that's what Mrs. Dominguez said." Michelle replied as she walked into the jungle of books.

She searched through the rows and columns of books. "Ohh! The new Harry Potter book!" She pulled on the book with some difficulty. It seemed to be stuck. She pulled harder and the entire row of books collapsed to the ground.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as quietly as she could. She sighed and began picking up the books and putting them back onto the shelf.

She placed each book back carefully but stopped when she came across a book that read, "Alchemy, Advanced".

"Ooooooo!" Her eyes sparkled with curiosity and wonder. "Fuck Harry Potter! I'm getting this!" She said happily as she stood up and went over to the librarian to check the book out.

* * *

"Well Al, guess we're sleepin' outside again tonight.. No one would want an ex State Alchemist staying at their hotel, especially the Elric Brothers right?" Ed said with a slight quiver in his voice. Al looked at his older brother and looked back down again, "You shouldn't worry about it so much brother... you did the right thing today.. But then again... maybe you should have listened to Roy.. I mean it HAS been almost three years now.."

Ed tried to make himself comfortable on the hard ground and frowned at his little brother's last statement, "Oh please Al, not you too. I just want to get some sleep, not hear another lecture ok? Besides, have I ever cared about anything the colonel has ever told me?"

Al looked away sadly, "Ok then brother... it's your choice I guess... but I'm just saying that maybe it'd be better if we moved on and found a different way to get our bodies back.."

"What other way is there Al? Why don't you tell me that!" Ed shouted, getting irritated with the conversation. The two got quiet and the anger in Ed's golden eyes softened, "I'm sorry..." He apologized. Al nodded in acceptance.

"Maybe we should go visit Winry and Pinako..." Al suggested quietly. Ed shrugged, "Yea... I don't know though.. I really don't feel like going over there and just hearing from Winry about how great my automail is..."

"You know brother, I think it's time you got a girlfriend." Al said matter-of-factly. Ed felt his face turn red, "What are you talking about! I don't need a girlfriend! Where'd THAT come from anyway!" He said, still blushing.

"Well, you just turned eighteen. Don't you think it'd be nice? I know I'd like a girlfriend... but no one wants something that looks like me..." Al said sadly.

"Come on Al! Don't be ridiculous! We don't need a girlfriend! All girls want you to do is buy stuff for them anyway!" He said, trying to cheer Al up.

"They're not all like that brother.. I just think you should consider it!" He said to Ed happily. Ed shrugged again, "Let's just get some sleep for now, ok?" Ed said, trying to change the subject. He pulled his red coat over himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Ok, it's all set up!" Michelle said cheerfully, looking at her chalk drawing of a transmutation circle on the floor. Angie sweatdropped, "Michelle, this isn't going to work, you know that right?"

Michelle shrugged, "It's not like we have anything else to do right now, let's just have fun." Angie raised an eyebrow and the two clapped their hands together, then touched the circle. Hues of purple, blue, and white began to swirl around them violently.

The two girls stood up in alarm, "Whoa! What the hell is going on?" Angie shouted.

"I don't know!"

"Well you should! You're the one that read the book and made that circle from it!"

"But that's the thing Angie! I made that specific circle up! I just copied the basic structure of it!"

Suddenly, the room turned pitch black. Michelle looked around frantically, "ANGIE?" But there was no answer. "Angie where are you?" She called again.

A blinding light filled the room and a gate appeared in front of Michelle and slowly opened. She heard a familiar voice from inside, "Michelle! Help!" Michelle stared into the darkness, she knew she had to go in and help her best friend. She swallowed her anxiety and stepped into the gate, her heart pounding rapidly. The gate closed behind her.

Tears of fear streamed down her face, "Angie! Where are you?" She repeated shakily. She stepped forward cautiously, not knowing where she was going. A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Michelle froze in horror and turned to see darkness. She began screaming and the hand released her.

"Michelle! It's me! Calm down!" Michelle let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was Angie.

"Sooo... where are we?" Angie asked with obvious fear in her voice.

"I don't know..."

The two girls suddenly blacked out soon after seeing what looked like thousands of eyes that surrounded them.

* * *

"Ed! You've grown!" Pinako said after she opened the door to greet them. Ed grinned, "Of course! It's been two years since you last saw me. What did you expect?"

Edward and Alphonse walked into the familiar house they'd known since childhood. Ed had noticed nothing changed, even the scent had been the same. He smiled, maybe him and his brother could finally rest for a couple of days, and not have to worry about all the complications in their lives.

"Ed?" He turned when he heard his name. It was Winry. His childhood friend, she looked pretty much the same since the last time he saw her. She ran up to him and hugged him, "I missed you two so much!"

Ed's eyes widened in surprise, "Winry... aren't you gonna hit me with a wrench or something?"

In the past, whenever Ed had come back to visit, the first thing Winry would do was throw a wrench at him.

Winry shook her head, "Don't be silly." She replied as she walked over to Al to talk with him. Ed had thought about what Al had said to him the previous night about getting a girlfriend. He could never ask Winry though. They were way too close friend-wise. She was like his sister.

He sighed, _'Oh well, guess I'll just have to wait on the whole girlfriend thing.' _He thought to himself as he followed Al and Winry into the kitchen.

* * *

Angie opened her eyes slowly and stood up hastily. Michelle was still on the ground unconscious. They were outside now and Angie didn't recognize the place at all. It looked like grassy hills for miles except for a single house not to far away from where she was standing. She looked back to her friend and knelt down beside her.

"Michelle? Can you hear me?" She shook her friend slightly but it had no effect. _'Hmmm... maybe someone in that house can help...'_ She knew she couldn't carry Michelle by herself. She would have to leave her there and hope someone at the house could help.

She looked back once more before running over to the small house. She knocked lightly on the door.

Ed answered it and the girl on the other side who looked to be in major distress. His expression of tiredness turned into one of concern. He knew the look on the girl's face all too well, and no good had ever come from it.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"Please, can you help me? My friend needs someone to carry her to somewhere safe! She's unconscious!"

Ed's eyes widened, "What happened to her?"

"Look, it's a loooong story! I'll tell you later, but right now please just hurry!" Ed nodded and followed Angie.

The two finally stopped when they reached Michelle._ 'Wow... she's pretty...'_ He thought to himself. Angie smacked the backside of his head.

"HEY! What was that for!"

"Stop staring and do something for crying out loud would ya?"

Ed mentally smacked himself, what was he thinking at a time like this? "Right! Sorry!" He knelt down beside her and noticed she was bleeding on the left side of her head. He tore one of the sleeves off of his red jacket and wrapped it around her forehead to stop the bleeding. He then picked her up gently into his arms and turned to Angie, "Where did you two come from exactly? And who are you?"

"Well, I'll explain the first part later... but my name is Angie, and that's my best friend Michelle." Ed nodded and looked back to the girl in his arms.

"I'm Edward Elric... everyone just calls me Ed though. Well, let's get back to the house and get her to a nice warm bed shall we?" Ed said turning back to the direction of the house.

* * *

Roy looked outside to the rain that was pouring to the ground violently outside. He narrowed his eyes. "Riza, have a team dispatched immediately to find Edward Elric. I think he'll want to know about what's going on in Central..."

Riza nodded, "Yes sir!" She left the room to carry out her orders.

* * *

Angie sipped her hot chocolate, she had explained the whole story to the Elric brothers, Pinako, and Winry.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Ed asked her suspiciously. Angie raised an eyebrow in offense, "What are you trying to say? That I'm lying?"

"She's telling the truth.. that's exactly what happened.." The group turned to the speaker. It was Michelle, she had finally gained consciousness.

Angie jumped up happily, relieved to see her friend was ok. "Michelle! When did you get up?"

Before she could answer, Ed interrupted, "Michelle, was it? Can I please talk to you alone? There are some things I'd like to ask you..."

The room became quiet and they all turned their attention to Michelle. Angie stood up suddenly, "Wait a minute! What could you possibly have to say to her that I can't hear!"

"I just want to hear Michelle's side of the story without any interruptions, this is important if what you say is true." Ed replied calmly and turned back to Michelle, still waiting for her answer.

She nodded silently and Ed spoke again, "Al, while I'm gone, explain everything to Angie would ya?" Michelle followed Ed to a room away from the others. She sat down and they looked at eachother for a second and looked away again. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Um.. who are you? If I'm going to be interrogated I'd like to know the name of the interrogator." Michelle said, breaking the silence. Edward looked at her with aggravation, "Look miss, this isn't an interrogation!"

"Well, since I heard you all talking in there, I heard you're with the military and all, I just thought it was. And my name is Michelle, not miss."

"I'm not in the military anymore! I resigned just a couple of days ago, they just don't know that yet. Only me and my brother Al know."

Michelle nodded and looked away. Ed sighed and sat down next to her, "Ok, my name is Edward Elric, please just call me Ed. Sorry I yelled, I've just been really stressed lately..."

"It's ok don't worry about it, where are we though?" She asked him, sounding somewhat scared.

"Well, from what Angie told me, it sounds like you two came from another dimension... which is why I have to ask you, how exactly did you manage to get here?"

"Well.. me and Angie checked a book out from the library about alchemy. We brought it over to my house and I read some of it.. I found some cool drawings in there called transmutation circles, and I was bored so I wanted to see if it would actually work. So I drew one out and it did.. I honestly didn't think anything would happen... a gate appeared before me and I heard Angie inside... I had no choice but to go in and find her.. when we finally did find eachother we blacked out.. and ended up here.." Michelle explained, with a shaky voice.

"That's impossible! Alchemy was never developed in your dimension! Where did you really come from?" _'It just isn't possible! I've been to her dimension first hand! I know alchemy doesn't work over there!' _He thought to himself.

Michelle stood up irritated, "I don't care what you believe shorty! That's what happened! And I'll be damned if you think I'm gonna sit here and be accused of lying anymore! I don't even know you! I don't know anything about this dimension either! So excuse me, but I think I'll be on my way now!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU'D NEED BINOCULARS TO SEE ME FROM A YARD AWAY!" Ed shouted angrily. Michelle just stared at him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'll have you know I've grown quite a bit!" Ed said, steaming. Al suddenly burst through the door, "Oh no! Did you insult his height Michelle?"

"I guess.. but who cares, he's calling me a liar! Which is worse?"

Ed calmed down, "I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm calling you a liar... that's not what I'm trying to do at all... it's just.. a long story..." He finished sadly.

"Well... I wanna know." Michelle said with curiosity. Angie walked in and sat down.

"Al already told me.." She said. Michelle noticed Angie was quite saddened from the story.

Ed took Michelle's hand, "Please have a seat... Maybe I can tell you about us... hopefully this won't all seem so weird to you anymore."

Michelle felt herself turn red as he held her hand. She noticed his hand had a strange texture to it though. She couldn't see because it was gloved, but his hand just felt so strange.

"Umm.. Ed.. I hope you don't think I'm rude when I ask.. but is there something wrong with your hand? It seems.. strange somehow.." She brought her other hand over to the one holding hers and touched it with both.

"Go ahead and take the glove off..." He replied in almost a whisper. Michelle swallowed the lump in her throat and Angie and Al just watched. She slowly pulled his glove off and her eyes widened in surprise.

"M... Metal?"

Ed nodded and took his red coat off, followed by his black shirt, revealing that his entire right arm had been replaced by automail.

"You... you lost you're arm? How?" She asked.

"Not just my arm.. I also lost my left leg.. And my brother Al over there lost his entire body. That suit of armor you see over there, it's just his soul attached to it.."

She looked over to Al and he waved nervously, "Holy crap! How's that possible?"

"Alot is possible with alchemy, you see, over here alchemy is a very powerful tool.." He once again took the blonde girl's hand and sat her down. He began to explain the long story to her from the beginning, not leaving out a single detail.

* * *

Riza and Havoc entered the Colonel's office. Riza stepped forward, "Colonel sir, our team could not locate either of the Elric brothers.

"Well you aren't looking hard enough then. Dispatch another team and check Risenbool this time. You didn't check there did you?"

Havoc and Riza both shook their heads, "Those weren't our orders sir." Havoc said in reply. "Well I'm giving you the order now. Go!"

They saluted Roy and left in a mannerly fashion. Another soldier entered the room, "Hello there Roy. Long time no see."

Roy turned and smiled, "Nice to see you're back with us Hughes."


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

Here's chapter 2, Enjoy .

Chapter 2: The Return

"So then, you've actually been in my dimension?" Michelle asked, a while after being told the whole story in detail. She couldn't believe all the pain and horror they had to experience and endure.

"That's right, only for a short time though." Ed answered.

"So.. there's no way for me and Angie to return?" Ed shook his head at her question, "From what you told me, you made that circle up right? Unless you could remember exactly how you did it... there's no way... I wouldn't suggest it anyway.. it's VERY dangerous inside that gate.. you girls are lucky you weren't killed.."

Michelle suddenly had an idea, "Hey Ed, you said you were a State Alchemist right? And that you had access to the special library?"

Ed nodded and raised an eyebrow, "Yea, what about it?"

"Let's go to that Central place tomorrow and get your title back, that way we could do some research, there's got to be another way to reverse the effect other than the philosopher's stone!"

Al stood up, "Yea! Come on brother! I bet we could do it! Please? And you'll help us too right Angie?" She nodded in agreement to Al.

Ed sighed and suddenly smiled widely, "Ok guys! Let's do it then! We'll leave at sunrise!" They all agreed, "Uhh... where do me and Angie sleep?"

Angie grinned evilly, "Oh, I know where you could sleep Michelle! You should sleep with Ed!" Al laughed, "I agree!"

Ed and Michelle looked each other and blushed, "Don't be so gross Angie! You freakin' idiot!"

Angie looked at the both of them blushing, "Awww how cuuute! You guys are blushing! Awww!"

Michelle felt her face turn even redder, "Shut up Angie! You're being retarded! Besides, I'm sure he has a girlfriend already so stop embarrassing him!"

Al shook his head, "Nope! Brother has never had a girlfriend in his eighteen years of being alive." Ed glared at Al, "Ahh! Shut up would you? You know we've never had time to have a girlfriend! Err... I'm going to bed now! Good night!" He said, as he opened the door to leave.

"Good night Ed.." Michelle said, still slightly blushing. Ed stopped and looked back, "G... Good night Michelle..." He left and Al followed close behind. Pinako came in and pointed into the hall, "The room next to them is free."

The two girls nodded and thanked her as they left the room.

* * *

"God Angie I can't believe you embarrassed us like that! Freakin idiot!" Michelle complained, changing into some night clothes Pinako spared them both.

"Oh come on Michi, it's kinda obvious he likes you, I mean for crying out loud, he was staring at you when you were unconscious outside for like three minutes until I finally got his attention by smackin' him upside the head!"

Michelle looked at her and smiled, "No he wasn't! Shuuut uuup!" She said, jumping under the covers of her small bed and blushing again for about the third time that night.

"Dude, I'm not kidding! I swear! That's what he was doing! Why don't you believe me woman?" Angie pleaded.

"Cause Angie, you know how my luck always sucks when it comes to guys..."

Angie cuddled her blanket, "Well, I don't care what you say, I know that little dude has a thing for you."

"Ok Angie, whatever you say. Good night."

"Yea yea you'll see, you two'll be together in no time."

Michelle started coughing at Angie's reply, "ANGIE SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Did you hear that brother?" Al said sitting up in alarm, "It was a ghost! Did you hear it?" Ed chuckled, "Don't be dense Al, there's no such thing, it was just Michelle. Didn't you recognize her voice?"

Al relaxed again, "Of coarse, I knew that.. hey brother, what do you think of Angie and Michelle."

Ed turned under the covers to face the wall and shrugged,"They're ok I guess, why?" He knew Al was gonna start teasing him about one of the girls.

"Oh nooothing. Just asking. You were acting kind of strange around Michelle though." Al said, turning his head in Ed's direction.

"Don't be ridiculous Al, I was acting the way I always do. Can we please just go to sleep, we have to wake up early and we have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

Michelle turned in the bed and looked at a nearby clock, which she could barely see. The moonlight however, revealed just enough light for her to read it. It was 2:45 am. _'Holy crap, I've been lying in bed for two hours already?' _She sighed, she hadn't been able to sleep at all the entire night. Usually when she went to bed, she fell asleep right away. Was it because she was scared in this new dimension? She didn't know...

"Angie?" She called silently, wondering if her friend had been awake as well. No answer. She sighed again and got up. She headed for the door quietly. Michelle didn't know why she got out of bed, but why stay in bed if she couldn't sleep anyway?

She decided to go outside for some fresh air, so she stepped outside of the house. Quite surprisingly, it wasn't as cold as he thought it'd be. Pretty chilly, but nothing compared to what she expected.

It really was a pretty place. She hadn't actually seen what it was like outside the house in this dimension. She walked over to a nearby tree and sat down._ 'Wow, the moon is so prettyroo!_' She thought to herself. The shine was very bright, she didn't remember the moon ever looking so beautiful in her dimension.

"Maybe I'll sleep out here tonight." She said out loud, in a jokingly matter, making herself comfortable by the tree.

"Are you sure you wanna do that? You'll catch your death out here." Ed said. Michelle turned around, startled, "Ed? Where'd you come from?"

Ed smiled and sat down next to her, "I've been out here for a while, I couldn't sleep, I decided it would just be easier to stay up and wait for sunrise."

"Yea.. I couldn't sleep either..." Michelle said, slightly shivering. Ed saw her shiver and he took his coat off. He set the red coat around her shoulders and her eyes widened in bashfulness. She felt her cheeks flush and she looked at him, "Thanks... are you sure you'll be ok without it though? That shirt doesn't look very warm..."

He grinned his Edo grin, "Are you kidding me? Of course I'll be ok! I sleep outside all the time, I'm used to it!"

She just smiled and looked back to the moon, "Thanks again... I... really hope me and Angie can do something to help you and Al out..."

Ed's face turned serious, "You shouldn't worry about it so much... it's really not your burden to carry.."

She turned her attention towards him again, "I know it's not.. but I really would like to help..." The two became very quiet suddenly and Michelle got an idea.

"Hey! Maybe me and Angie can become state alchemists too! That way, we can all help at the same time!"

Ed shook his head, "You really shouldn't even consider it Michelle.. I don't want you getting involved with the military. They hide horrible secrets, they make you research god-awful subjects for their sick benefits, and you get called into war for sometimes no reason at all."

"I know all that Ed... you told me already.. I just... you have to understand me and Angie have nothing in this dimension... no home, no family.. nothing. And just like you need to get your bodies back, we need to find a way to get home..." She replied, staring at the ground.

Ed didn't know what to say to that. He knew how not having a home or family felt. The two became silent, awkwardness filling the air.

"Like I've told Al, only one of us has to be chained to the state, it's fine if you want to help us but please don't become a state alchemist. I'll help you and Angie as much as I can..." Ed sounded very sincere, he was serious about not wanting her to join.

"Ed... I know the military may be bad.. but we just met. Why do you care about what I want to do?"

"Because Michelle, we may have just met, but I can tell you're very emotional... someone like you just wouldn't be able to handle the job. I just don't don't want to see you get hurt..."

Michelle looked down and considered what he just said to her. She'd never seen such an emotional guy before. She couldn't become a state alchemist anymore, she decided.

She finally nodded, "Ok... I didn't know you felt so strongly about the subject. I won't do it.. I just really wanted to learn more about alchemy..."

Upon hearing this, Ed's mood instantly changed. He grinned widely, "Well, that's no problem! I'd be happy to teach you alchemy! Not to brag or anything, but I AM an expert on it!" Michelle laughed at his reply, "Thanks alot Ed... you're so nice to want to help me and Angie out like this..."

Ed stood up and held his metal hand out to help her up. She took his offered help up and tripped on the way up. Ed caught her into his chest securely and she looked up into his eyes awkwardly. His eyes were such a pretty golden color... she thought. The two looked into each other's eyes for another minute or so and finally they both realized they were staring. She quickly regained her balance and stepped away from him, "Sorry..." She said shyly.

"It was nothing..." He said in reply, looking away because he was slightly blushing. It was dark outside and he knew she wouldn't be able to tell but he looked away anyway.

"Well, I'll walk you inside, you should get some rest before we head out.." Michelle nodded and followed into the warm house. The two were startled by Angie and Al, "Oh, there you are brother! We were looking for you guys!" Al said. Ed laughed nervously, he knew they were going to start questioning him and Michelle about what they were doing outside together. Ed realized Michelle was still wearing his coat. _'Uh oh... busted.'_ He thought.

"Sooooo what were you guys doing out there? Hmmmm?" Angie asked anxiously. Michelle could see that Ed was at a loss for words so she stepped up to explain. "I couldn't sleep so I came outside.. Ed was outside too... He just gave me his jacket because he thought I might be cold. No big deal.." She said, taking off his red coat and handing it back to him. He smiled and took it back from her, "Thanks Michelle... um... good night.." She smiled back at him, "Night Ed."

Her and Angie headed back to their room. Ed sighed, realizing he was starting to like Michelle. He knew he'd never be able to tell her though. He was never one to tell any girl he thought they were attractive.. or that he liked them. It just wasn't one of his strong points. Maybe it was the reason he'd never had a girlfriend in his eighteen years of living.

Perhaps Al was right, maybe it was time for him to get a girlfriend... '_Eh... I don't think she really likes me anyway...I think I'll just wait.' _He thought to himself as he followed Al back to their room.

* * *

"So... did you hear?" Hughes asked Roy, taking another sip of his drink. Roy smirked, "I've heard alot of things Hughes, you're going to have to be more specific." Hughes laughed at Roy's smart ass reply, "Well, the investigations department has found that more State Alchemists have been getting killed. Apparently... he's back."

Roy set his drink down, "I thought you were going to tell me something I didn't know Hughes? I've already sent for Elric's return. The problem will be taken care of soon enough." Hughes looked at Roy in question, "His return? You mean he left?" Hughes asked.

Roy nodded and stared into his yellow reflection in the drink below him, "He left the military about three days ago, right before you came back.. I told him it was time to move on and he refused.. He said to move on without him and left his pocket watch behind. I haven't heard from him since.."

Hughes grinned when he heard about what Ed had done, "He always was a stubborn one wasn't he? I have a feeling he'll be back though." He said, setting his drink back down.

* * *

"Well, we're here!" Ed said, smiling as he stepped off the train. The two girls and Al followed him out. Angie and Michelle looked around in wonder, "Wow, this place is big." Angie said.

"Yea it is isn't' it? Not my favorite place in the world but it's kinda like a second home to me." Ed said. Al nodded and the group followed Ed.

"Hey Ed, is that Central Headquarters?" Michelle asked, pointing at a large white building that was quite a ways ahead of them. Ed nodded, "Yup that's the place all right. That's where we're heading right now to see if Colonel Mustang will give me my certification back."

"Don't worry brother, I'm sure he will. He has before right?" Al asked, keeping up with the group.

"Yea... I don't know... you know Mustang though Al, he's very unpredictable.." Ed replied, seeming to be somewhat in thought.

"Hey you guys... we should go eat something. I'm freakin starving man!" Angie said suddenly.

Ed stopped and looked around, "Hmmm ok then.. that's a good idea.." He continued looking around, trying to think of a good place where they could all eat.

Michelle looked at Angie with narrow eyes, "Angie, you know we don't have any money to eat!"

Ed looked at them, "Don't be silly Michelle, I've got plenty of cash to spend! You're forgetting I was a State Alchemist not too long ago remember?"

"Yea but..." Ed put a finger on her mouth to shut her up. "No buts Michelle! I don't want to hear it. I want to do it. Ok?"

Michelle smiled, "Ok then... thanks Ed." He turned his back to her again and continued his thinking on where they should go to eat.

Angie nudged Michelle with her shoulder. She looked at her friend, "Awwww looks like Ed wants to take you on a date. How cuuuute." She whispered to Michelle so that Ed and Al couldn't hear her. Michelle blushed and took Angie's arm, she pulled her a couple feet away from Ed and Al.

"Angie shhhh! Stop embarrassing me! Besides, how is this a date if we're ALL going? Stop being a freakin idiot!" She said quite loudly, getting the two Elric brother's attention.

Michelle stood up and cleared her throat, laughing nervously. "So.. have you decided where we're going yet?"

Ed sweat dropped and looked at Al, "Yea I know this real good place over by Central, just follow me." Michelle ran and caught up to Ed. Leaving Angie behind her so she wouldn't have to hear any more embarrassing remarks about her and Ed.

Ed looked at Michelle through the corner of his eye and noticed she was blushing, "So what were you two talking about back there?"

Michelle looked at Ed and noticed he was grinning, "W... what are you talking about? Oh.. you mean just now? Uh... nothing.. just... she was telling me about how hungry she was.."

"Oh really? What made you blush about that?" Michelle's eyes widened at his question. He noticed she was blushing? Oh no!

"What? I wasn't blushing! It's just really hot out here.. wow... whew... is it always this hot out here?" Angie caught up to Michelle, "Hot? Riiight, it's like 70 degrees out here at the most Michelle."

Ed smiled at Angie's statement, "You know Angie I think you're right. It is kinda cool out here isn't it?"

Michelle knew exactly how to shut Ed up. She hopped in front of him and laughed, "Silence shrimp! You just can't feel the heat because of your small stature! You're so small that the sun's rays cannot reach you!" She said boldly, beginning to run, knowing how badly she had just pissed Ed off.

"YYOOOOOOUUUUUUU! GET BACK HERE!" Edward shouted, as he chased after Michelle.

The group finally stopped running when they reached the restaurant. Ed glared at Michelle and entered the fancy building. Ed stopped suddenly when he noticed a tall figure that stood against the opposite side of the large room.

"Brother... how is it possible... he's supposed to be..."

"I know Al..."

Michelle noticed Ed's frightened expression, "Ed... what's wrong? Do you guys know that man?"

Angie peered over Michelle's shoulder and noticed the tall dark figure was coming towards them, _'Ooh... he's hot. But who is he?' _Angie wondered to herself. Ed didn't answer Michelle but pulled her behind him as the man got closer, as if protecting her.

"FullMetal.. Al... Never thought I'd see you two again..." The man said, stopping when he reached them.

Ed glared at him, "Same here Scar. I thought you were dead." The two girls gasped when they heard Scar's name. This was one of the guys Ed and Al had told them about the other night.

"There's alot you don't know State Alchemist. I never died. Apparently those three years ago, creating the philosopher's stone wasn't all I accomplished. I got my arms back." He looked at Al, "Do you still have it?"

"The stone? No... I gave it up to bring my brother back from the gate... it's gone..." Scar looked back at Ed again.

"So, do you still plan on killing me?" Ed asked Scar with a frown. Scar noticed the two girls behind Ed.

"I'm no longer interested in the killing of State Alchemists. I no longer have a purpose in doing so. I am simply here because of a rumor."

Ed felt somewhat relieved when Scar told him he wasn't after State Alchemists anymore, "What rumor?"

Scar adjusted his sunglasses and started to leave, "Don't worry about it. Oh, and by the way, be careful with your new little friends, I have a feeling danger is looking for them." Scar said as he left the restaurant and quickly disappeared from sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Reclaiming His Title

Ok here's 3, enjoy and please please review?

3: Reclaiming His Title

Ed kept staring at the now closed door, where Scar had made his exit. He seemed to be deep in thought, _'Was that really Scar? How can he still be alive after what happened?And why is he here again if he says he has no business with State Alchemists anymore...'_

Michelle tapped his shoulder lightly, afraid he might shout at her if she interrupted his thoughts. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Michelle.

"Hey.. is everything ok?" She asked him nervously. Ed nodded and looked at Al, "Everything will be fine, I don't know why I'm worried. I mean he said himself his business with State Alchemists was over. What am I worried about? Let's go eat.. When I get to Central I'll bring it up with Colonel Mustang."

"But brother... what about the rumor? And what was he talking about when he said that danger is looking for Angie and Michelle?" Al asked with concern in his voice as they all sat down at the back of the restaurant.

Angie and Michelle exchanged frightened looks with eachother. This was bad... Ed thought to himself. He could tell the girls to stay at Central Headquarters... away from danger. But if he did that, whatever supposed danger that was looking for them would easily be able to get passed the military... On the other hand if they stayed with Ed they'd be just as vulnerable... Edward was very powerful.. but there was only so much he could do...

_'People have been hurt... some have even died because I either wasn't there to protect them or I left at the wrong time... Nina... Alexander... Hughes.. Lust.. all of them could have still been alive if I'd of been there for them... I won't let any more people I care about be killed... I'll protect Michelle and Angie no matter what! I'll protect them with my life if I have to...'_ Ed thought to himself.

"Don't worry Al! As long as they're with us they have nothing to worry about right?" Ed said with boldness in his voice as the waitress approached their table. "Hi, what can I get you all today?" She asked sweetly. Al shook his head, "Uhhh nothing for me thanks.. heh..."

Ed spoke up next, "I'll just have the number three combo. Except hold the milkshake please.. I can't stand milk.. I think I'll just have a soda instead."

"I'll have a number three too please." Michelle said shyly.

Angie spoke up last, "Ohhh I'll have the cheese enchilada plate, the double cheeseburger, some homestyle fries, and a chocolate milkshake please! Oh yea! And an order of refried beans to go with that enchilada plate too!"

Michelle stared wide eyed at her friend. The waitress finished writing their orders down and left. "Angie! Did you have to order the whole menu? Ed isn't made of money you freakin idiot!" Michelle said, still staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hey! He offered!" Angie argued. Ed sweat dropped and set a hand on Michelle's shoulder before she could reply, "Michelle, it's really ok. I'm serious, this won't even put a dent in my wallet so calm down ok?"

Michelle nodded hesitantly. Ed never met a girl like Michelle who didn't take advantage of his money every chance she got. Guess he was used to Winry and having him buy her entire tool shops whenever she had the chance.

Their meals arrived about ten minutes later and they all ate, well.. except for Al of coarse.

"Well, you guys ready to go?" Ed asked, getting up and yawning. They nodded, quite full. Ed left a huge tip and they left the restaurant. "Hey Ed, just a random thought, but back in the restaurant you said that you hated milk. Why's that?"

Angie and Al listened with interest, even though Al already knew. Ed sighed in disgust, "I hate milk..."

"Why though? I don't get it. Did you ever think that maybe that's why you're such a midget?" Ed's face turned red with anger.

"SHUT UP! There's no way I can drink some white juice that's secreted from a cow! Besides what are you talking about wee the same damn height! Are you purposely trying to piss me off?ed sulked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea but I'm a girl, and I'm the average height for a girl. You're a guy, you're supposed to be taller than an average girl." She replied, giggling at Ed's expression.

"Oh look we're here!" Al said, trying to break up their little spat. Ed lead the group into the building.

"Hi Ed!" A girl with short brown hair and glasses called from the main front desk. Ed squinted, "Sheiska? Is that you?"

She nodded, "I got promoted just a couple of days ago by someone very special! You'll never guess who! I don't want to ruin the surprise! Go on right ahead to Colonel Mustang's office, I'll let him know you're here!"

Ed nodded and thanked her. He swallowed the lump in his throat nervously as he got closer and closer to Roy's main office. He had a feeling the colonel was going to make it hard on him and not give him his certification back. He didn't want to look like a total idiot in front of Michelle either.

They finally reached the entrance of the Colonel's office, Ed stopped and looked at Michelle. Maybe he could convince her not to go in. "Well here we are! You guys should just stay here since Roy will probably get mad at me for bringing strangers in at a time like this! He hates strangers! He's such a strange guy!" Ed lied, laughing nervously.

"Well hello Edward, who are you're new friends? Come on into my office and introduce us. You know how I love meeting new people." Roy Mustang said from behind them, with a smirk on his face. Ed put a gloved hand to his face in embarrassment. _'Damn him! He's ALWAYS making me look bad!'_ Ed thought angrily as he followed them into the office.

They all sat down. Ed looked quite frustrated already. "So who are you're new pretty friends?" Roy asked, sitting down in his chair. Riza rolled her eyes, _'There he goes again, trying his best to anger Ed...'_

Michelle cleared her throat when she saw the look in Ed's eyes, like he wanted to strangle Roy, "Uhm, hi I'm Michelle! And this is Angie." Angie waved nervously.

"Well it's very nice to meet you girls. I'm surprised Ed could get such lovely young ladies to follow him around."

Ed growled and stood up, "Luitenant Colonel sir! I didn't come back to hear you insult me, I just want to know if I can have my certification back, and then I'll be on my way!"

"Ok ok Ed, no need to blow a stack. Calm down." Roy said calmly as Riza handed him a clipboard.

"Normally, I would say no. You can't just come and go as you please, but under the circumstances, the military needs your help, since you've dealt with him before after all."

Ed's angry expression turned serious suddenly, "Dealt with who before?" Ed asked curiously.

"Scar." Roy answered simply, throwing Ed his pocketwatch back to him. Ed caught it and looked at Roy in question.

"He's back killing State Alchemists once again. I want you to find him, and take care of the problem." Roy said.

"Hold on a second! I just saw Scar! He told me he wasn't killing State Alchemists anymore!" Ed argued, defending his ex-enemy.

"Well, he lied, there are witnesses Ed and all the new victims are dying just like they were in the past when he started this killing spree."

Ed shook his head, "You're wrong! I know Scar! I know if he was still killing them he would have tried killing me just now without any hesitation! What if it's not him? What if it's... Envy! Did you ever think of that smart ass?"

"As a matter of fact, I did Edward. If you were thinking you would have remembered that the only homonculous able to use alchemy was Wrath. Don't you remember?"

Ed was silenced at Roy's last statement. He was right... and he didn't know how to reply... Al and the two girl's just stared, not knowing what to say either.

"Well, if you intend to keep that certification I suggest you get started on finding Scar." Roy said in a calm fashion. Ed shot an angry glare at the Colonel and turned back to his friends, "Come on guys, let's get out of here." Ed said, heading towards the door.

* * *

It was now nine at night, the sun was beginning to set. "Ed... maybe we should go back to headquarters now.. I'm getting tired..." Angie said groggily, tired from walking.

Ed looked at her and reached into his pocket. "I can't go back, you guys can if you want to.. I need to find Scar." Ed said, handing Angie a spare key to their dorm in the headquarters. "You remember where the room is right? Just go on in, Sheiska will remember you so she'll let you right in... Al, you should go get some food for when I come back..."

Al nodded, "Ok I'll go get some pizzas and meet you guys there soon!" He said, walking off after Ed handed him some money.

"Well I'll see you later guys..." He said to Angie and Michelle. "Hey wait a minute! I'm not tired! I don't wanna go yet..." She said turning a little red in the face.

Ed looked at her and smiled, "Ok then, you can stay with me if you really want to I guess."

Angie smirked, "Awwww you guys get to be alone! How cute! Don't go too far on the first date guys!"

Ed and Michelle looked at her like they wanted to kill her for her remark. "GO AWAY ANGIE! YOU'RE ANNOYING!" They both shouted at her. She laughed and ran back towards Central Headquarters.

She finally got back after an hour of walking and entered the building quietly. "Oh hello Miss Angie!" Skeiska called from her desk. Angie walked over to her, "Hey there bookworm lady! Um hey, can you tell me what room it was that we're in again? I kinda forgot."

Sheiska sweat dropped at the name Angie called her and typed something into her computer. "Ummm yes, you're room number 209, second floor."

Angie nodded, "Thank you very much!" She said, turning to the stairway and beginning her climb up the stairs.

She finally reached the room and closed the door behind her. She flicked the light on. She felt her heart stop in fear when she realized Scar was literally standing right in front of her. She screamed but was silenced when Scar put a hand over her mouth. "Shhh I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm only here to get a little information from the FullMetal one." She calmed down and looked at him with caution. _'Crap... what should I do? Should I run? He's a killer... AHHH WHAT SHOULD I DO?'_ She decided with much difficulty to stay there until her friends returned.. Maybe Ed was right and it wasn't Scar committing all those recent killings...

She swallowed the lump of fear in her throat and sat down on the couch across from him. He stared at her, and wouldn't stop. Angie tried not to notice and looked around the room awkwardly.

_'Gahhhh what the bloody hell is he staring at? I hate being stared at...' _She thought to herself nervously. She finally stared back at him, "What is it that you're staring at?" She asked with annoyance in her voice.

"You." He said simply. Her eyes widened at his answer, sure was blunt wasn't her.

Angie cleared her throat, "Ok... well WHY are you staring at me...?" She asked him, starting to get more and more annoyed.

"Because I want to. Is there a problem with that?" Scar asked her. Angie felt herself blush, which was rare because Angie hardly EVER EVER EVER blushed. Scar slightly smirked at her reaction. She thought frantically of a way to change the subject.

"Um... can I ask you something?" She asked, staring back at him. He nodded silently. His red eyes still piercing through her green ones.

Angie continued, "Well...I don't know if you'll tell me the truth but... I just wanted to know... have you really been killing State Alchemists lately?"

Scar closed his eyes, "So, you heard the rumor as well?" He asked her, opening his eyes again.

She shrugged, "Uh... rumor? Was that the rumor you mentioned ealier at the restaurant today?"

He nodded, "Word spreads quickly, someone in Ishbal told me about the rumor that I had been killing in Central again. So.. I came to investigate it myself." He answered, telling the complete truth.

She nodded, believing him... she didn't know why but she really honestly believed what he said to her.

"So... do you still hate Ed then?" Scar shook his head, "I never hated Ed as a person, just as a State Alchemist, but like I said I'm no longer out to kill anyone, except this person who is out to give me a bad name, and anyone who gets in my way of trying to do so."

"Hey, Ed is basically currently after the same thing! Maybe you could stay with us and help us out with the search?"

Scar grew silent and began to think about this option to himself. He finally spoke, "That's a pretty good idea, but I don't think Edward will allow it, not after all we've been through."

Angie felt her heart sink at his answer. He was right, Scar had put Ed through hell in the past, but it was all just a misunderstanding right? She remembered earlier that day when Ed had defended Scar. Maybe he really wouldn't mind... he seemed to be very understanding..

"Well, I'll talk to him ok? He should be back with Michelle any minute now." She said standing up in a panic.

"Michelle? Is that the other girl? What is your name? You have not yet told me." She took his hand, "Yes, that's Michelle. My name is Angie. Follow me!" She said anxiously.

Scar allowed himself to be pulled by the smaller female and led down the dorm hallway. She opened the door to her and Michelle's room and pulled him inside. "Ok, I need you to please please stay here and don't leave. I'm going to talk to Ed and the rest of them ok? Will you stay here please?" She asked him, releasing his wrist.

He looked to the ground and frowned, "Fine.." He responded hesitantly. He couldn't believe he had just agreed to something so trivial... he didn't have time for this... he wanted to find whoever was impersonating him.. _'I told her I'd stay though... I'm not one to go back on my word... I guess it wouldn't be too bad if I stayed...' _He thought to himself as he sat down.


	4. Chapter 4: New Addition

* * *

Well here is 4 everyone! sorry it took so long! enjoy 

Chapter 4: New Addition

Ed sighed, holding his back, him and Michelle had continued searching for two whole hours only to find nothing. It was now eleven o'clock at night. The two entered headquarters and Michelle waved at Sheiska.

"Ed, are you ok?" Michelle asked him, catching up to him on the stairway. He sighed loudly, "I can't believe we searched all day and didn't find anything. We can find him when we're not looking, but when we spend the entire day looking, he's no where to be found. I just want to get back to our dorm, eat, and go to sleep."

"Well... maybe he'll turn up when we're not looking?" She said as another yawn escaped her. Ed raised an eyebrow, "Yea wouldn't that be nice..." He said as he pulled a key out of his pocket and opened their door.

"Angie? You're still awake? I thought you said you were tired?" Ed said as he took his coat off and yawned. Angie stood up nervously and cleared her throat.

"Ed! Michelle! Welcome home! Would you two like some tea?" She said, with a slight nervous shake in her voice. Michelle and Ed exchanged questioning glances with each other and looked back at Angie.

"Uhhh are you feeling ok Angie? You're acting... strange..." Michelle said, looking at her friend with a worried expression.

Angie approached the two and put her arms around them, leading them over to the couch. "Don't be silly, now sit down and relax, and I'll make you both some tea ok?" She said, walking into the kitchen, humming a tune.

Michelle raised an eyebrow and looked at Ed, "Michelle what's wrong with her? Why is she being... weird...?" Ed whispered to Michelle from across the coffee table. Michelle got up and walked around the table and sat down next to Ed, so they could discuss Angie's weird behavior easier.

"Ed, there's gotta be something really freaky going on! Angie never acts this way! She's acting like... she just got laid or something!" She whispered to Ed as she held onto his metal arm.

"I know something's gotta be up, I mean, she didn't even say anything perverted to us when we walked in." Ed replied.

Angie popped her head out of the kitchen, "Hey Edoooo, would you prefer raspberry or lemon? I already know what Michi likes."

"Uhhhh... lemon is fine." Ed replied laughing nervously. "Hey Angie, have you seen Al?"

"No he's not back yet." She replied as she carried two cups of tea and handed them each one.

"Thanks... hmmm that's weird.. he should have been back by now.." Ed said, starting to worry.

Angie cleared her throat once again for the third time that night, "So Ed... how did your search go?"

Ed sighed, "We didn't find anything... guess we'll have to start looking again tomorrow... maybe he's in another city you think?"

Michelle shrugged and stood up, "Well I'm going to go take a shower, and then I'm going to sleep, if you guys need me I'll be in our room Angie." Angie got up instantly and walked in front of Michelle, "No no no! Don't be silly! You're not going in there until Al comes back! Just chill with us Michi!"

Michelle raised an eyebrow, "Ok I'll come back when I'm done with my shower then."

"Noooo that's really not a good idea!" She said, almost shouting. _'Crap, I can't let her go in there until I tell them about Scar! Crap crap crap!'_

"What are you talking about? Why isn't it a good idea?" Michelle questioned her friend.

"I just really want you to stay here, it'll be really awkward if you're not here! Just please wait until Al gets back ok!"

"Hi guys! I'm back!" Al said, carrying four pizza boxes in with him. "Hope you guys are hungry!"

"Well he's back, can I go now?" Michelle asked still wondering what her friend was up to.

"Hell no! You're gonna eat pizza now!" Angie said, pulling Michelle back to the couch and sitting her down.

Ed opened a pizza box and grabbed a slice hungrily, "Sweet!" He said as he took a bite and chewed on it happily.

"So um... about looking for Scar... wouldn't it be so much easier if we knew where he was?" She asked nervously, taking a small bite of her pizza slice.

Ed swallowed his pizza, "Well, what do you mean?" He asked, his face turning into one of concern.

"Ed... you no longer have any problem with Scar right?" She asked, staring intently at the floor. Ed looked at Michelle and then back at Angie.

"As long as he is no longer killing anyone, I honestly have no problem with him... He did save Al from exploding as well about three years back..." Ed said, remembering the past event.

"Well... would you ever consider like... being his friend?" She asked, biting her lip, waiting for his answer.

Ed raised an unsure eyebrow, "Be his friend? Angie just stop beating around the bush and tell where all this is going please.." Ed said, starting to get impatient with all the questioning.

Angie remained quiet for a while and finally spoke up, "Michelle can I talk to you alone? Please?" She asked, afraid to say anything more in front of Ed. Al and Ed looked at eachother with confused glances. Michelle stood up and followed Angie down the hall.

"Michelle... Can you talk to Ed for me?" Angie asked her friend, looking like she was about to cry. Michelle stared at Angie, "Angie what's the matter? You're acting strange. You were happy just a minute ago. What the hell is going on?"

Angie looked up to her friend and then down the hallway to make sure Ed and Al were still in the living room.

"Well... please don't freak out ok? It's cause... Scar is in our room..." Angie explained, the last part of her sentence coming out as a whisper.

"WHAT!" Michelle shouted in surprise, getting the two Elric brothers attention, "Michelle are you ok back there!" Ed called from the living room, alarmed from her scream.

Michelle cleared her throat, "Everything's fine Ed! Just girl talk! Heh heh..." Michelle turned her head back to Angie, "What do you mean he's in our room?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? It means he's in there woman!" Angie replied. Michelle sighed, "That's not what I meant, I mean... WHY is he in there?"

"Ok look, when I came here earlier, I opened the door and he was here looking for Ed, at first I was freaked out but then we started talking... I don't know... but Michelle, he's not a bad guy. He really isn't... He's not the one doing the killings either. Ed was right."

"Angie come on, of coarse he's gonna say that, how do you know for sure? Why else would he be in Central?"

"That's what I asked him, remember earlier today at the restaurant when we saw Scar and he told us about that rumor? Well he said the rumor was that he heard someone over here was impersonating him and he came to investigate..."

"Hmmmmm..." Michelle wasn't sure what to think of what Angie had just told her.

"Please just trust me Michelle... please? I just have a feeling he's telling the truth... please believe me ok?"

Michelle finally gave in and nodded, it wasn't every day that Angie freaked out about someone like this. She must've really liked this Scar guy...

"Ok fine Angie, but I don't understand, what do you want me to talk to Ed about?" She asked, still very confused about that part.

"Well I was thinking since Scar and Ed are basically both looking for the same thing... that maybe Scar could stay with us... I mean he doesn't have anywhere else to stay... I'm just really afraid to ask Ed about it because I know it is a big deal... I realize it's not something I should even consider... but..." Angie sighed, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

Michelle put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey I get it, don't worry. Calm down ok? You're really making too big of a deal out of this. I'm sure Ed won't mind too much ok?" Michelle said, trying to comfort her friend.

"So... how are we going to ask him?" Angie asked her friend. Michelle put a hand on the doorknob and turned it.

"Michelle what are you doing! Ed's gonna see! Close the door!" Angie said in a panic.

Michelle giggled, "Don't be silly Angie! We're not going to ask Ed anything, we're going to tell him." She said turning the light on.

"Hello there Scar, my name is Michelle nice to meet you!" She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him with her. He raised an eyebrow but didn't object.

"Michelle! What do you think you're doing!" Angie called to her, freaking out and panicking histerically.

Michelle finally reached the living room and stopped. Ed and Al's backs were turned to them as they sat talking on the couch.

Michelle walked around to the other side of the couch and sat down across from Ed and Al, leaving Scar where he was. Angie put a hand to her face in embarrassment. _'I can't believe she's doing this!'_

"Oh hey Michelle, everything ok?" Ed asked her as he took a sip of soda from his can.

"Of coarse everything is ok. Angie was just freakin out about asking you something." She answered cheerfully, looking behind them at Scar.

"Hmmmm? Well what is it that she was so freaked out about asking me?" He asked, almost laughing.

"Oh she was just wondering if one of her friend's could stay with us and help us with our search." She replied happily, taking another slice of pizza out of the box. Ed looked at Al and they laughed, "Of course I wouldn't mind! Is she crazy? We need all the help we can get! Right Al?"

Al nodded and Ed set his can of soda down. "So who's the guest?" Ed asked her, still smiling.

"Oh he's right there behind you." She replied with a mouthful of pizza, pointing at Scar.

Ed and Al turned. Their eyes nearly popped out of their skulls and onto the floor when they realized who it was. "YOU?" The two Elric brothers shouted at the same time.

He turned back to Michelle, "Are you freakin kidding me Michelle?" Ed screamed. Angie banged her head lightly against the hallway wall. There's was no way Ed was going to allow this. She thought to herself.

"Oh come on Ed, he's looking for the same thing we are!" Michelle shouted at Ed. Ed's angry and surprised expression changed. "Huh? He's looking for himself?"

Angie pulled herself away from the wall and walked beside Scar. "Ed, you were right, it's Envy. Scar's looking for him too..."

Ed sighed, not knowing where to begin, "So then the rumor you were talking about was this wasn't it Scar?"

He nodded quietly. Ed stared at him, not knowing what to say. He knew it... Envy was back... it was horrible news for both him and Al. Ed thought Envy was stuck in the other dimension. He thought he'd never have to look at him again.

"Ok.. he can stay." Ed said. Angie's eyes widened, "He... he can?" She couldn't believe Ed said ok to it that quickly. She thought they'd be arguing for hours about it. Ed didn't answer. He simply walked passed them all and into his room, closing the door behind him lightly.

The room grew quiet. Michelle sighed and looked at her pizza, she lost her appetite when Ed had left. She knew exactly what he was thinking about. She knew he was worried about Envy's return.

She looked at Angie and Scar, "See? That wasn't so bad right? Well, you two should get to bed.. I think I'll just stay with Ed and Al tonight. So you guys have fun." Michelle said as she stood up.

"You're gonna sleep with us? But... there's only two beds Michelle!" Al said nervously.

She shrugged, "So? I'll sleep on the floor then. I don't want Ed to be alone right now.. I know he's probably very upset.." She said, walking down the hall.

Angie and Scar looked at eachother awkwardly and quickly looked away when their eyes met.

"Well, you can have Michelle's bed then." She said, turning red and leading him down the hallway. The two entered the room and Angie flicked the light on. She looked at him and realized he was taking his shirt off, she looked away quickly when he noticed. "SORRY!" She practically shouted. She slapped herself mentally.

"For what?" Scar asked her. She looked back at him and cleared her throat, "N... nothing.. never mind..."

She crawled into her bed and he turned the light off. She heard him as he got into the other bed.

She stared at the dark ceiling, "See? I told you you'd be able to stay." She said, still relieved that Ed agreed to letting Scar stay with them. Scar slightly smiled in the darkness, appreciatetive of Angie's concern of him having no where to go. It was the first time anyone really showed such a deep concern for him.

"Thank you." He said in a deep yet quiet voice.

"Hmm? For what?" Angie asked, turning in her bed onto her side, listening curiously.

"For being concerned, I haven't received much concern in my past. So thank you." Scar said in a sincere tone.

"Yea, Ed that you didn't have an easy life. But he never told me any details... would you mind telling maybe?" She asked shyly.

Scar grew silent for a while and then finally answered, "Maybe I'll tell you about it someday."

She looked away in disappointment, she was hoping he'd tell her. She was getting very curious about this man's past.

"Ok... well... can you at least tell me your real name then?" She asked looking up again.

"I no longer have a name. The name that was given to me by God has been erased..." He said.

She sighed, _'Jeez.. This guy really needs to loosen up.' _She thought to herself again silently, "Well, can you tell me about you're arm at least?"

The room grew quiet once again. Scar thought about it for a minute "It's my brother's... before he died he gave it to me with the power of alchemy. Originally, my right arm was taken by the crimson alchemist... the one who also gave me my scar.. the one who killed my brother..."

Angie sat up in interest, "Ohh I see, so THAT'S why you hated state alchemists so much? Because one killed your brother right?"

"That's correct..." He said, almost sadly.

"So then... why did you stop then?" She asked, thinking she knew the answer already.

"When I met Ed... I started to realize they're not all bad... I finally came to my senses a couple years later and stopped... after I killed the crimson alchemist I stopped killing State Alchemists all together..."

She nodded, starting to understand him a little more. "I see... so then religion was a big thing for you then?"

"It still is, our people were rooted and brought up by Ishbala. It means very much to me.. but I can see where I made a mistake of thinking that all alchemists deserved to die just because they didn't think the same way.." He said with a slight remorse in his voice.

Angie could tell his past memories were beginning to upset him and decided to just drop it. "Well we should get to sleep then, we need to get up so we can search for that imposter tomorrow... don't worry either Scar... we'll find him.." She said as she snuggled back into her bed.

"Good night Scar." Angie said as she yawned.

"Good night..." He replied, closing his eyes.

Well that's all for now, please review and go ahead and flame away miss "automic girl" you just inspire me to write more!


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise Guest

Here's chapter 5 guys! sorry it took so long! thanks everyone for the reviews.

Chapter 5: Surprise Guest

Michelle poked her head out into the living room, "Hey Al, aren't you coming?" He shook his head, "No I don't want you to sleep on the floor Michelle, you can have my bed, I'll sleep out here ok?"

Michelle smiled at his kind offer, "Thanks alot Al, that's really nice of you..." They said good night to eachother and Michelle entered the dark room that Ed had disappeared into about fifteen minutes ago..

She flicked the light on and saw Ed standing there with his shirt off and in nothing but his boxers. The two stared at eachother with wide eyes like they had just seen a ghost.

"I'm sooo sorry Ed, I should have knocked first!" She said apologetically, looking away with a red face. It was the first time she had seen his auto mail leg... and once again she found herself feeling sorry for him.

"It's ok... um.. did you need something?" He asked her, putting on a fake smile and trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Well.. I just wanted to make sure you were ok..." She said, fighting off the temptation to look up again.

"I'm fine... where's Al anyway?" He asked her. She looked up, "Oh... he's elected to stay in the living room tonight... heh heh..."

He looked at her in question, wondering why. "Is something wrong with him?" She shook her head at his question, bashful to tell him that she wanted to stay in the same room with him that night..

"He didn't want me sleeping on the floor was all..." Ed's eyes widened, "You mean.. Y... You're sleeping in here?"

She nodded sheepishly, "I know you're really upset Ed, you don't have to hide it... I just want to comfort you is all..."

"You mean sleep like here in this room? With me?" Ed asked with surprise almost falling onto his bed. Michelle nodded in reply realizing how... wrong it sounded.

"But Michelle we can't do that." Edward said while shaking his head.

"Why?"

"B...-because, it just wouldn't be right..." Ed replied shaking his head back and forth, trying to hide his blush. His hair tie fell out and he cursed under his breath as he picked it up from the floor. "We just can't do that okay Michelle?" Ed said while taking his braid out of his hair and setting his hair tie on the night stand next to the bed.

"Ed it's not like we're going to sleep in the same bed together... I just want to talk.." She said, trying to convince him to let her stay.

"Ok ok..." He finally agreed. He never slept with a girl in the same room before.. He suddenly sighed, realizing how pathetic it was. But he just never had interest in that sort of thing before... nor the time.. it just wasn't ever really on his priority list. Maybe he was being a little too up-tight.

"Wow Ed, you're really over-reacting, you don't have to be so scared of me just because I'm a girl you know... No wonder you've never had a girlfriend before." She said, sitting on the bed opposite of Ed.

Ed looked down, obviously offended by what she had said. She noticed and stood up right away, instantly regretting what she had said to her friend. "Ed, I didn't mean it like that... actually... I'm surprised you've never had a girlfriend before..." She admitted hesitantly.

Ed looked at her, "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her, wondering if that was a compliment he had just received from her.

"Well I'm not going lie.. I mean.. there's really nothing that isn't attractive about you so it just surprises me is all." She turned to the window as she said this so he couldn't see the blush creeping up on her.

His eyes widened at what she had said, "Um... thanks... I think.." He said, grinning widely. That was the biggest ego booster he had in a while.

"So... like.. I know you've never had a girlfriend.. but have you ever... looked at a girl?"

"What kind of question is that? Of coarse I've seen girls before, let's see there's you, Winry, Riza, Angie-"

"No silly, I didn't mean it that way... I mean have you ever LOOKED at a female as a woman? You know..."

"I don't know... I really don't think of things like that, I'm really busy with things..." He said and shrugged.

"So then have you ever... you know?" She asked him, wondering about his past with girls.

Ed sweatdropped. "... No, but I've read up on it and I don't see anything great about it so it's not really on my priority list." Edward said simply.

The two remained quiet for a while.. Ed spoke up finally, "Well? Have you?"She blushed and looked away.

"No! ... I decided long ago I'd rather wait until I fall in love."

"Love is just a feeling, like sadness, confusion, fear or even happiness, they all wear off. Love doesn't exist." Edwards said, as if it was nothing.

"You know, not everything can be explained by science Ed... because if what you just said was true... wouldn't that mean that the feeling you felt for your mother and feel towards your brother are just a temporary feeling?" Edward widened his eyes at this and Michelle continued to stare outside at the moon..

"I guess you got me there... fine... maybe love does exist. But not for me. Ok?" He said, starting to sound a little angry. Michelle sighed, why was he so stubborn about everything? _'I guess he's really not interested in me after all... forget it... forget it all...'_ She thought to herself as tears welled in her eyes. She decided maybe it would be better if she didn't stay in the same room that night.

She closed her eyes and turned, "Well... I'll let Al know he can come back in here then.." She really wanted to stay and talk to him about Envy, which was what she had originally planned, but she couldn't stay in there and cry in front of Ed. She headed for the door.

He caught her wrist with his metal arm as she passed him, "Wait... don't do that... I'd... I'd like it if you stayed.." He said quietly, pissed off at himself for making her feel bad.

"R... Really?" She asked him, her voice stuttering. The two stared at each other silently. He finally made up his mind about what he was thinking and began to pull her closer.

"What are you doing!" She asked, feeling her heart start beating four times faster, "Seeing if this love thing you keep talking about is real." He said with a smile before touching his lips to hers. He had totally caught her off guard with what he had just did.

She kissed him back, still surprised at what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the the kiss lasted about another minute and the two pulled away from each other. It was Ed's first kiss, and he had to admit, he enjoyed it.

_'Wow... he's a really good kisser..'_ She thought to herself as she stared into his eyes. Was it really his first time kissing? She wondered. If so, he was a natural that was for sure.

Ed smiled sincerely wondering what these strange feelings were that he was beginning to have towards Michelle. Was it simply a state of mind? Or was it something beyond that? He wasn't exactly sure about any of the answers to those questions, but one thing he knew for certain was that he had never experienced this particular feeling before.

Michelle wanted to ask him what he was feeling and if he had found an answer to what he said before he kissed her, but she was scared of what the answer might be...

Ed's mind suddenly trailed off to what Scar had said about danger looking for Michelle and Angie. What did he mean by that? He snapped out of his thoughts when there was a loud knock on the main door. Ed and Michelle exchanged confused glances with each other. Who the heck would be there at one in the morning?

Ed quickly gathered his hair into a pony-tail and threw some clothes on and rushed to the door, Michelle behind him. Al was with them as well, also wondering who would show up at this time of night.

Michelle looked around for Angie, realizing her friend must have still been asleep. Ed opened the door finally and gasped when he saw who it was.

"What's wrong Ed I thought you'd be glad to see me!" Hughes said in his usual cheerful way.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE DEAD!" Edward shouted, _'Oh no! It's Envy! It's gotta be!'_ He thought frantically, instantly turning his metal arm into the sharp, deadly weapon that he had often used when in battle.

He noticed Hughes made no attempt at defending himself at all. He just stared and adjusted his glasses. He began to laugh, "Still as uptight as usual I see. How long has it been now? About four years?" Ed stared at him, confused as ever, there was no way this was Hughes.

But.. he knew Envy's attack style very well... wouldn't he have attacked by now? "Who are you?" Ed shouted in frustration.

Al suddenly walked forward, "You're not Hughes! Hughes is dead! Who are you really!" Al demanded.

Hughes sighed, "Didn't Roy tell you guys? I was never really dead. It was all just a special cover up by the government to make everyone think I was dead. It was to protect me until they were sure the threat was over. Even Gracia and Roy thought I was dead until just recently." He explained, scratching his head. Ed and Al looked at each other, wondering if he was telling the truth.

Ed's arm transformed back to normal, "Ok, if you're really Hughes, you can answer this question that only the real one would know." Hughes nodded, "Ok, that sounds fair to me." He said in agreement.

Edward narrowed his eyes, still suspicious. "Ok fine, what happened on my twelfth birthday?"

Hughes smiled widely, "My little Elisia was born! Hey! Speaking of Elisia! She's seven now!" Hughes pulled a bunch of pictures out, "Look at the new pictured we took together the other day! Isn't she cuuute?" Hughes said as he kissed the picture, a little heart bouncing off the photo when he did this.

"Wow! It really is you!" Al said happily, he ran up to Hughes and hugged him to his armor body. Ed smiled, he was very happy that Hughes wasn't dead.

"Well, I'm very glad to see you again Colonel Hughes... I can't believe Mustang didn't tell us.. what a jerk. So, what brings you here at one in the morning anyway?" Ed asked him, opening the door widely, welcoming Hughes in.

Hughes walked in, "Well Sheiska told me you were here. I just finished up some research on Scar Roy asked me to do. So I just thought I'd drop by and see how you all were doing, hey who's this!" Hughes asked curiously when he noticed Michelle.

She held her hand out politely to the tall man, "Hello Hughes sir, my name is Michelle. Nice to meet you!" She said bashfully.

They shook hands and he looked at Ed. Oh boy, Ed knew exactly what was coming next.

"Wow Ed! You sure found a hottie while I've been gone! So you thinkin about having kids yet?"

Ed's eyes practically popped out of his skull, "K... kids?" Al giggled at Ed's expression. Michelle's face turned a violent deep red. She couldn't believe what Hughes had just said! What a weirdo!

"Don't be ridiculous... she's just a friend..." Ed said, knowing instantly what he said had probably hurt Michelle. Damn it! Why wasn't he able to show affection for her in front of other people? He scolded himself. Ed didn't dare look at her either. He didn't want to see the hurt that lingered in her eyes.

The hurt quickly turned to anger. _'Who does he think he is playing with my emotions like they're not there? First he kisses me and then he says we're just friends?'_

Michelle finally looked away from Ed and smiled at Hughes, "That's right, we're just friends. Besides, isn't Ed too young to have a girlfriend anyways?" She said, angry at Edward for acting like he was.

Usually, Ed would have thrown a fit at a comment like that, but he just took it without saying a word, _'I deserved that...'_ he thought to himself. Al looked at his brother and wondered why he wasn't retaliating with a snappy comeback.

Hughes sat down, "Man, the investigation's department isn't finding anything on Scar..." Michelle sat down next to Al and Ed looked up to Hughes, avoiding Michelle's eyes.

"Ummm we might just be able to help you with that..." Ed said grinning nervously. Hughes looked up raising an eyebrow, "What do ya mean Ed?"

Before he could answer, Scar revealed himself from the dark hallway, "I heard you all mention me, is there something you need?"

Ed sweatdropped and Hughes just stared, keeping his calm. "Alright Ed, what's going on here?" Hughes asked, knowing there had to be an explanation.

"Please don't freak out Hughes! Look, Scar isn't the one doing any of those recent killings... it's... Envy... he's taking the form of Scar and doing it..." Ed said, looking away from Hughes, knowing he wasn't going to believe it.

Hughes looked from Ed to Scar, "Is this true?" He asked, Hughes was very good at reading people, he was sure he'd be able to tell if Scar's answer was real or not.

Scar simply nodded, "I no longer am out to kill anyone except for this Envy person. I am here to help FullMetal find and destroy this sin against nature."

Hughes nodded, believing what Scar had told him. He turned his head back to Edward, "Ok, I believe you... but one question Ed... I thought homonculous weren't able to use alchemy. How is Envy doing it? And why would he be killing state alchemists?"

Ed thought about it for a minute, "Well to tell you the truth I don't really know how he's using alchemy... and I think the only reasons he's took Scar's form was so I would be sent after him... I know he's looking for me..." Ed said.

Hughes nodded and stood up, "Well I'll see you all later then, I'm going to be on my way home for now. And don't worry Ed I won't tell Roy anything about Scar being here."

Ed smiled in relief, "Thank you sir..." He said as he waved to Hughes. Hughes smiled back, "It was nice seeing you again Elric brothers, and nice meeting you Michelle." He said as he waved and made his exit.

"So Scar are you-" Ed stopped his sentence short when he looked back and he wasn't there. _'Guess he went back to bed...'_

"Well Al you can sleep in your room, I've decided I'm just going to stay out here tonight..." Michelle said as she made herself comfortable on the couch and turned on her side.

Ed felt his stomach knot at her words. His guilt began to tug at his conscious, "Michelle I..." He sighed. Al looked at the two, confused. He knew something must have happened between his brother and Michelle.

"What's wrong with you two?" Al asked curiously. Ed looked at Al and prepared to ask him something he'd never thought he'd ask of Al.

"Al... please don't take this the wrong way ok? Umm... can you maybe leave the room for just a minute?"

Al suddenly felt happy when Ed asked him this. He knew that his brother wanted to talk to Michelle alone and for the first time, wasn't depending on him to be there when he needed to talk to someone else seriously.

Al smiled, (well more like his SOUL smiled), "No problem brother! I'd be more than happy to!" He said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Ed stared into the kitchen with one eyebrow raised, _'Well what the hell has gotten into him? I didn't think that would make him happy.'_ He snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered Michelle.

Clearing his throat nervously, he got up from the couch opposite of her and sat down on the table next to her.

"Michelle.. can we talk?" He asked her, his courage finally built up enough so that he could talk to her.

She remained silent for a moment, the silence soon turning into an awkward one. "There's nothing to talk about..." She said finally.

He hung his head and sighed, "Michelle look, I'm not good with apologies... I never have been... but... I'm sorry for acting like a jerk..." Michelle sat up and stared at him.

Before she could answer, Angie walked into the living room with a tired expression and an empty cup. She noticed her two friends sitting up and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey you two, what's wrong?" She asked, stopping in her tracks, her eyes now wide and awake. Ed turned to Angie and Michelle looked in her direction.

"Oh hey Angie... what's up..." Ed asked with a slight smile, trying to hide his sadness, which was still apparent in his golden eyes.

Angie yawned her loud yawn, "Oh nothing much, just came out here to get a drink." She said as she turned her cup upside down to show them that it was empty.

Michelle cleared her throat, "So where's Scar?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh... he's asleep. We were talking earlier. He's not very talkative but he's really nice. Thank you Ed for not making too big of a deal out of the whole thing..." She said looking at Edward.

Ed turned back to Michelle's direction and slumped his shoulders, "Hey no problem... just don't let anyone else know about it... ok?"

Angie nodded in agreement, she was sure she could do that much. She noticed once again that something was disturbing Michelle and Ed.

"Sooooo what's going on here?" She asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Michelle.

Neither Ed nor Michelle answered her question, they just sat there silently, not knowing how to answer.

"Come on you guys can tell little old me!" Angie said anxiously, trying to convince them to tell her.

"Nothing Angie... Ed was... just telling me about his day. Right Ed?" Michelle said smiling, trying to show him that she wasn't as mad anymore. He read her signs quite easily and smiled back.

"Right, and we were just about ready to go to sleep right Michelle?" He said winking at her.

_'Does that mean he wants me to go with him? Meh.. I can't stay mad at him can I?'_ She stood up and nodded, following Ed down the hallway.

"Night Angie! NIGHT AL!" She said the last part extra loud so that Al could hear her in the kitchen.

Al came running out into the living room and looked at Angie. He sweatdropped when he noticed the other two were gone. "Does this mean I'm on the couch again?"

Angie laughed and shrugged, "I don't know, they both went in that room so I guess so."

Al nodded, "Well that's fine with me, I'm just glad they're not fighting anymore!"

Angie turned her head, "Damn it, no one ever tells me anything!"

"Well they didn't exactly tell me.. I could kinda just tell." Al responded quickly, making Angie cheer up again.

The two said good night to each other and parted. The dorm soon fell fast asleep, and with good reason. After all, they did have to wake up at seven in the morning. With it already drawing near three AM, four hours of sleep would hopefully be enough.

Will have 6 up soon!


End file.
